Betrayal of the Unknown Eon
by Bearsee
Summary: After being betrayed by his friends Ash goes off to Mt. Silver to train with what pokemon didn't betray him and Latias and surprisingly Meowth. What will happen to Ash's 'Friends? I possibly suck at creating Summaries! Altoshipping (Major Shipping) OCxOC (Side Shipping)
1. Betrayed but not forgotten

**AGVT: Hey guys its Aura-Guardian-Vru5-Toby and I-**

 **TLBOP: AND MEH!**

 **AGVT: Okay… As I was saying welcome to the Betrayal Story, As for the shipping well its Alto. If you guys remember Virousite Maple and Dexter from TLBOP's Co-op story with me, well they're going to be in this story with Ash as his first two loyal friends. anything else to add TLBOP?**

 **TLBOP: um… Can I use the non-hybrid Dex for this?**

 **AGVT: I was gonna use the hybrids, Since well… I'm not gonna spoil it. So are you still sure you want to use the Non-Hybrid Dexter?**

 **TLBOP: Well, the non-hybrid version I wanted to use can use a hybrid form so… yeah…**

 **AGVT: Then they're technically hybrids… But you mean just like They are Hybrids but they don't have to hide their hybrid parts?**

 **TLBOP: No. I mean that Dex's 'transformation' is complete and he is a full pokemon.**

 **AGVT: Oh…**

 **TLBOP: But due to that he can appear in either pokemon, human or hybrid form.**

 **AGVT: Okay…? I'm surprised Mew actually did that to him…**

 **TLBOP: So was he, anyway. We should probably get going on the actual chapter…**

 **AGVT: Right! We don't own Pokemon but we own the plot, Virousite Maple, Dexter, Mega Zoroark, Mega Dragonite, Mega Mew, and nothing else!**

 **TLBOP: I technically own Mega Rayquaza but…**

 **AGVT: Video Games don't count here!**

 **TLBOP: Lets write…**

 **AGVT: Oh I forgot to mention! This takes place AFTER the Unova league**

 **TLBOP: The co-op one…**

 **AGVT: Nope! well… Kinda Canon, kinda story. but Instead of my OC being mates with his Rayquaza (Who is Female) in his story, He's… Well… I'm not gonna spoil it. Also we're slightly trailing off the Co-op story, He'll have just finished running through the Silver conference again but after the Unova league. Anyways! enjoy the story and we'll see you later!**

 **TLBOP: *Grumbles* What he means is that HE has gone off the co-op. I'm still trying to write it.**

 **AGVT: Sort've I just took our OC's and placed them in a betrayal story where they are supporting Ash.**

"Hi" - Speaking

' **Hi'** _-_ Dragon speaking

'Hi' _-_ Telepathy

 _Hi_ \- Thoughts - Unless a flashback happens then regular text is thoughts.

 **Hi** \- Pokespeech

" **Hi"** \- Aura speech

 _Chapter 1 - Betrayed but not forgotten._

On the Snowy peak of Mt. Silver stood a figure looking down towards the direction Professor Oaks ranch, where his pokemon were held 6 years ago.

"Are you remembering that day Ash?" Meowth asked looking at his 'Human' partner.

"Yea, Its kinda hard not to forget it buddy… I just can't help it …" he said solemnly

 _Flashback - 6 years ago in the Silver Conference_

" _Pikachu is unable to battle! Black wins!" The referee announced. Ash sighed in disappointment. Whatever league he entered, he seemed to lose. At least he got farther than last time. Top 16 last time, runner-up this time._

" _That was a good battle Ash, Do you mind If my group tags along with you to Professor Oaks? We would love to be reaquainted with the famous Professor." Black asked, Ash nodded._

" _Sure, I usually travel home alone after a league anyways." Black grinned and turned to the two Humans and 3 Pokemon following them._

" _Virus, May! We're going with Ash back to Kanto to see Professor Oak again." He said. They nodded_

" _I don't mind it, Do you sis?" Virus asked, She nodded._

" _Ok! well lets go." Ash said. Walking out of the arena with the others following._

" _Wait… Virus, Why weren't you in the Semifinals against me?" Ash asked. Virus sighed._

" _I am the champion of Sinnoh and Kalos, I was called back to Sinnoh and had to defend my title against a challenger and didn't get back until after the semi-finals." Virus stated. causing Them to nod, and continue their journey to Pallet Town._

 _One hour later…_

 _As they came near the Pallet town Line one of them heard a High pitched howl, a female howl._

" _I heard something…" Virus said suddenly stopping. They turned to look at him._

" _You sure you did Virus? I didn't hear anything and I'm like you." Dexter said. Virus nodded._

" _I'm going to where It came from, I'll catch up with you guys later. Take care of my sister for me until I get back!" Virus said running off. The rest of the group turned to walk to Pallet town when they saw a Rayquaza flying towards them with a girl with white hair and a blue pony tail off to the right side. When the Rayquaza landed Virus transformed back into himself the girl was still on his back. Ash looked shocked at this._

" _Ask later when she's up, we need to get to Pallet town now." Virus stated, They nodded and started walking at a faster pace so Virus wouldn't drop the Mysterious girl. She moaned in pain and decided to start jogging, while Virus and his Pokemon started running._

" _Were here." Ash said, opening the door._

" _Mom!" " !" Ash calls, Virus sets the girl on the couch._

" _Go look around, I'll stay with the girl. I brought her here after all." He said, Not looking up to them. They nodded and left._

" _Wait Ash," Virus called out. Ash stopped and looked to Virus._

" _We may not have seen eye to eye when we first met but i'm glad we're friends. I will stick by your side until you don't want me to. I sense something is off but I may be wrong… Now go find your mom." Virus said. Ash nodded and left the room, searching the kitchen he found a note._

" _Hey guys! there's a note here!" everyone except Virus came into the kitchen but stopped when they heard a soft moan coming from the living room. They ran in and saw Virus with his arm on her head pulsing aura into her, they looked shocked to see him doing that._

" _I found out that she's a Hybrid like Dex and I are…" He said. Dexter instantly moved over to his side and focused his own aura around her. Moments later he stepped back._

" _It's true…but I'm technically not a hybrid anymore..." he said, looking at Virus in surprise._

" _Read the note…" Virus said to Ash. Ash then proceeded to pick up the note and read it, getting more and more surprised every line._

" _The note said my mom is at Prof Oak's with my friends…" Ash said, suddenly the girl Virus brought with him woke up, she instantly sat up and tried to get up but Virus stopped her._

" _Woah, Slow down!" Virus said, gently sitting her down._

" _You were knocked unconscious and were pretty low on aura enough to knock you out for a while." Virus said. The girl looked up at him in surprise._

" _Do you remember what happened?" Dexter asked, moving next to Virus. She shook her head._

" _No I don't. All I remember is howling in fear then falling unconscious." She said._

" _Do you remember your name?" Virus asked, shoving Dex away._

" _I'll handle it from here guys, go to Professor Oak's Lab." Virus said._

" _My name is_ _Maxine Adams. But please call me Max." The hybrid known as Max said. The rest of them nodded and ran out the door to Professor Oak's Lab, Leaving two of the three hybrids alone to chat._

 _ **-Oak's Lab-**_

 _Ash, May and Dex ran to Professor Oaks lab and up the 100 stairs. Well, Ash and May ran up the stairs, Dexter teleported to the top and waiting for them._

" _Geeze, Think he'd remove some of these stairs sooner or later with his age?" May complained slightly. Dex looked at them, grinning._

" _What took you so long?" he taunted. May slapped him and gave him a glare._

" _Not all of us have the ability to Teleport Dexter." she said angrily. He stepped back, moving away from her._

" _Arceus, calm down will you" he muttered._

" _She's right Dex, Not all of us are hybrids like you, Virus, and Max." Ash said, walking past him to the doorway and ringing the doorbell. A few seconds later the door opened._

" _Why hello Ash!" Oak said, beckoning the three of them in. As they walked out back they saw Ash's friends and Mother._

" _Hey Ash!" she said, walking over and hugging him._

" _Mom! Stop that!" he complained, prising himself from her grip._

" _Sorry. So who are your friends?" she asked, stepping away._

" _I remember May, but not the boy with the pink hair." she commented._

" _I'm Dexter. I come from Rota which is somewhere up North." He said, smiling._

" _I have another friend who is taking care of a girl we found in the woods on our way here, he offered to stay with the girl, so you don't have to worry about her mom." Ash said,_

" _Hey Mrs.K can you go and get something in the fridge for me?" Brock asked._

" _Sure" she said absentmindedly, paying more attention to Dexter than his question. She then apologized then walked into the Lab, the others looked to each other and nodded._

" _It's time. Lets prove to Ash that he needs to get out of our lives." Brock whispered to everyone, including Dexter, but Ash. They nodded except Dexter and looked to Ash angrily._

" _Ash, we need to talk…" Brock said. Ash nodded._

" _Ok, about what?" he asked. Misty came up to him angrily and pulled out her trusty mallet before slamming it into his head multiple times. Ash groaned as he got up_

" _What the hell was that for?!" He yelled at her._

" _You are_ _The Worst Trainer_ _in the world Ash!" Misty said while Gary, Brock, Max, Dawn, Cilan and Iris nodded in agreement._

" _Coming from you I don't know whether to take it as a compliment or not" he retorted, only to be slammed by the mallet again._

" _She's right Ashy-boy, You are a pathetic Trainer and need to give up on your dream man." Gary said arrogantly. Dex and Ash looked at them shocked._

" _You tell your friend to give up on his dream? That's pretty low if you ask me Mr. Lame-Excuse-for-a-Professor. You don't even have a project that is under JUST your name you have your Grandfathers, Professor Elm, Birch, Rowan, Juniper, and Sycamore." Dex retorted, while Virus and Maxine came up the hill, Virus heard everything._

" _What the flying Fuck is going on up here Dexter?" Virus yelled at him._

" _Hey man, tone it down...I have no part in this whatsoever." he replied. Misty and everyone looked at the two newcomers._

" _We're telling Ash to give up his dream since he's a pathetic excuse for a trainer" Dawn said. Dexter snorted._

" _Is that why you fell for him then?" he asked her._

" _He's psychic, don't try to deny anything he says" Virus stated with a deadpan as he saw the confused look on Dawn's face, while she was blushing slightly. Maxine then pulled out a burn heal potion and handed it to Dawn,_

" _Here, that should do it make sure to rub it in very well Dee Dee." Maxine said smirking at the angry look on Dawn's face._

" _HOW DID YOU I'VE BEEN CALLED THAT?! I ABSOLUTELY HATE THAT NICKNAME!" She yelled as she chased the now laughing Maxine around only to be stopped when Virus put out his foot after Maxine ran by._

" _I told her" Dexter said innocently while Maxine shook her head._

" _No I followed her boyfriend around while in Sinnoh for awhile, I'm surprised you don't recognize me DEE DEE! I traveled with him for a month and met up with you guys every 3 weeks then I left to go to the Gyms after training for awhile." Maxine said smirkingly, taunting Dawn._

" _Do you guys actually believe in me?" Ash asked the four People behind him. They soon heard a 'Tia!' and looked up to see Latias flying down to Ash, the Hybrids and May, and Ash's 'Friends'. She looked around and read their minds (Except Dexters) quickly to get the answer to why they are like that._

' _WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ASH TO GIVE UP ON HIS DREAM YOU EXCUSES OF COORDINATORS, PROFESSORS, BREEDERS, AND TRAINERS!' Latias yelled into their minds, giving everyone except Ash, the Hybrids, and May headaches._

" _Remind me to never EVER get on Latias' bad side please" Ash stated. The others nodded and told him they'd do it as long as they each reminded each other. Latias looked at Ash._

' _Why would I get mad at you?' she asked him, rather confused. Ash gave her a 'I'll tell you later look' and called his pokemon over. At once they came over looking confused. Even Charizard, Primeape, Squirtle, Butterfree (Plus Mate), Pidgeot, Lapras, Tyranitar (Ash's Larvitar), and Gengar (Ash's Haunter) were there._

" _Guys we're leaving, and changing Professors because they changed Professor Oak." he said, Dexter nodded._

" _If you want I can pull a few favors and get us somewhere to stay. I even have a place in mind." he offered. Ash nodded._

" _Tell me more about it when we get out of here." He said, until pokeballs opened up to reveal Blastoise, Swampert, Gyarados, Abipom, Glaceon, and Scyther._

" _Don't let them escape, attack!" They commanded, they powered up their most powerful moves until four pokemon jumped in front of Ash, the Hybrids, and May._

" _Zora, Scizor, Dragonite, Charizard! MEGA EVOLVE!" Virus yelled pressing the keystones on his glove. Suddenly Zoroark, Scizor, Dragonite, and Charizard started glowing pink._

" _Zora! Dark pulse the Abipom! Charizard! Combine Fire spin, Dragon claw and Seismic toss on that Blastoise! Scizor! Bullet Punch and Metal Claw on Swampert! Dragonite! Combine Dragon Rush and Flamethrower on the Glaceon and Scyther!" Virus commanded Dex gasped._

" _You're using the combo's you pulled on me during our match in the Kalos league!" Dex said, Virus nodded. One by one the Traitor's pokemon fainted, being overwhelmed by Virus' strong Pokemon._

" _Ash! Get your pokemon in their pokeballs and get out of here now! Meet us near the City of Water!" Virus ordered, Ash nodded and returned all of his pokemon except Charizard. But what shocked him is that Pikachu Jumped off his shoulder and Some of his pokemon dodged the beam._

" _See! Even Pikachu, Torterra, Corphish, Pignite, Unfezant, Gible, twenty-nine of your Tauros, Bulbasaur, Swellow, Donphan and Kingler Agree with us!" Gary yelled. Ash looked shocked and tears started to leak from his eyes. He got on Charizard and whispered to him to go to Alto Mare._

" _Zora! Use Fox Fire!" Virus Commanded. She nodded and blanketed the traitors in fire that left them confused and burned their pokemon and the Traitor pokemon. Once the fires died away they looked around to see that Ash and co had disappeared._

" _Great, now what are we supposed to do?" Max said bluntly. Everyone looked at the pokemon that abandoned Ash and pondered what they would do._

 _Flashback end._

Meowth, Latias, and Lucario looked at Ash solemnly.

' _Ash just forget about them. We're here for you now. after all, you are my long lost brother.'_ Latias telepathed, kissing Ash on the cheek. He blushed and pulled her into a liplock, shocking her but returned it wholeheartedly. They heard a cry of a Pidgeot and broke away and looked at the incoming bird, Lucario, being the protective Jackyl Pokemon he is, started charging a Aura Sphere at the bird. Pidgeot payed no attention to Lucario and landed in front of them and pointed to the note on its leg with its wing. Ash starred.

"Who's it for?" he asked. The Pidgeot pointed to him. Ash nodded and took the note and read it in his head. the Pidgeot saw its work completed and flew off.

" **What does it say master?"** Lucario asked, Ash sighed.

"How many times must I tell you to stop calling me Master Lucario? We are equal and friends." Ash asked,

" **Nine thousand more times Master."** Lucario snickered. While Ash read the note, The Pidgeot flew away and Lucario dissolved the Aura Sphere.

"Dear Ashura Satoshi,

I am contacting you about a Tournament in Alto Mare in 5 days, If you wish to join to prove how strong you are then by all means fly down here.

Sincerely, Scott

Ash looked at the letter blankly. Then reads the last part

"P.S I know thats you Ash, You were very hard to track down I hope you have had fun up on Mt Silver."

' _So are we going Ash?'_ Latias asked her Boyfriend, Ash nodded.

"Yea we're going, we might see Dexter and Virus there if we're lucky." he said, looking at the note once more.

"P.S.S your buddies are gonna be there, Black and Virus." Ash stared.

"Is there anything he DOESN'T know?" he asked Latias.

" **P.S.S.S I know you're a Latios."** Lucario said causing Ash to blanch.

"How does he know THAT?" he shouted in alarm, while Latias looked at him in surprise.

" **P.S.S.S.S I also know you are dating your sister Latias"** Ash stared before looking around, trying to see if he could find Scott.

' _Lets just go to our Home town Ashy!'_ Latias said Giddily.

"I thought this WAS our home?" he said in confusion.

' _I mean the place we technically hatched in, You only saw it for a minute before you were shipped off to Pallet Town.'_ Latias said.

"So where was I bor-hatched" he corrected himself. Latias nodded

' _Correct Ashy! It went, Latios, you, then me. but I didn't see you until Latios told me through dreams after that incident almost 7 years ago.'_ Lucario looked to Ash and Latias.

" **I hate to interrupt the conversation but you should get your pokemon so we can tell them the plan and continue training the newcomers."** Lucario said. Ash nodded and whistled as loud as he could drawing his pokemon towards the sound.

"We have been invited to a tournament in Alto Mare, The REAL hometown of mine and the hometown of Latias." Ash said, looking at everyone of his pokemon.

"And I know the training we've done will prove to the tournament to not underestimate us." Ash continued, having everyone focused on him

"I want you to fire your best Flamethrower, Razorleaf, Hydro Pump, Dragon Pulse, Aura sphere, Mist Ball, and thunderbolt into the sky if you want to get revenge on the traitors!" Ash exclaimed which caused every pokemon to shoot their respective attack into the air. Ash smirked.

"Good cause we'll blow the tournament away with our mights combined!" Ash declared which caused his pokemon to cry their names.

' _We're coming for you. Max, Misty, Brock, Gary, Dawn, Cilan, and Iris. I swear I will make you guys pay.'_ Ash thought as he returned his pokemon except Latias, Lucario, Meowth and Houndoom and then they flew off into the sky towards Alto Mare with Ash as a Latios, a shiny one to be exact…

 **AGVT: Annnd! done with the first chap… I must say I'm not sure if people will like this story, So Rate and Review and Follow/Fav to get updates on when I update. TLBOP, Any this else to say?**

 **TLBOP: Not particularly...I think you said everything that needs to be said.**

 **AGVT: Ok. Bye!**


	2. Alto mare! Home town and Tournament!

_Chapter 2: Alto mare! Home town and Tournament begins!_

 **TLBOP: I am here! *Does a weird dance***

 **AGVT: *Trips TLBOP* No more dancing. Also, We're back! read and follow for more! :3**

 **TLBOP: Can I dance if I give you bacon?**

 **AGVT: *Punches TLBOP* NO BACON!**

 **TLBOP: *Goes into a corner and eats bacon, crying***

 **Scizor: *Sweatdrops* Onto the Story! I guess… *Continues to watch AGVT throw TLBOP's Bacon with an amusing smirk***

 **AGVT: Okay, one review was standing out to me; This is from a guest '** **Will this have Advance-Shipping to? May didn't betray Ash, so I hope you consider having Advance-Shipping as well.' My answer… No advanced shipping. Sorry, when TLBOP and I thought about this and we agreed to no Harem with May, since she knows he's a pokemon and pokephilla is still in play. Also, to some of the other Reviews I got, Yes there will be a reason why most of his pokemon betrayed him. List of them, Umm…. I don't know if we will have time to make one at the moment. and Ash was never a hybrid, he was a pokemon in disguise and never had any contact with his sister or brother since he didn't know they where his brother/sister until 5 months after the betrayal. And Meowth flashback… I completely forgot about the flashback for him…**

"Hi" - Speaking

' **Hi'** _-_ Dragon speaking

'Hi' _-_ Telepathy

 _Hi_ \- Thoughts - Unless a flashback happens then regular text is thoughts.

 **Hi** \- Pokespeech

" **Hi"** \- Aura speech

As Ash and Latias flew to Altomare with Houndoom on Ash's back and Meowth and Lucario on Latias' back

 **We're getting close to Altomare guys!** Ash yelled over the wind. The four other pokemon nodded.

 **Let's land in the Garden Ashy!** Latias called, while Ash sweatdropped at the nickname.

 **Didn't I tell you not to call me that?** he asked her.

 **Nope! You told that to lucario who keeps calling you Master.** Latias said while laughing and using air quotes. Lucario laughed.

 **She's got a point… Master.** he said, almost falling of Latias' back while he laughed. Until he got a flamethrower to the face courtesy of Houndoom.

 **Stop making Ash feel depressed! He is still down about what happened years ago!** Houndoom growled threateningly. Lucario gulped and decided to stay quiet for the rest of the journey. Ash just chuckled.

 **We're here, let's land.** he said. Latias nodded and started flying downwards, being careful to not have anyone notice them. Lets just say they went as fast as they could before coming to an abrupt stop in a deserted alley. They quickly shifted back after the pokemon got off their backs. Ash was wearing a Darkened cloak that covered his Kalos clothing. (Yes he was about to go to Kalos before he was betrayed.)

"Come on, the tournament registry is this way" he said, walking off. Latias hurried up to him.

'It's actually this way...' she replied, pulling him in the correct direction. Meowth laughed.

" **I see your sense of direction hasn't improved"** he said, grinning. Ash just sighed,

"Like Houndoom said to Lucario. Don't try to make me feel down and out if it man." Meowth nodded.

" **Sorry, the opportunity was just too good. Anyway, we should probably get going"** he said.

"Just to let you know, I will let Pangoro challenge you over and over again if you do that again Meowth." Ash whispered to the scratch cat Pokemon, who gulped nervously.

" **O-Okay…. Ash…"** Meowth said nervously. Ash nodded to himself.

"Lets go, maybe we'll see Dex and Virus or something" he said, walking off with his companions following behind.

 **-Tournament Registry Area-**

Ash and Tia and Meowth and Houndoom were walking to the booth while the pokemon were watching to see if the traitors came to them.

' **About time you showed up Dragons.'** A Draconic voice echoed out. Ash turned around to see Virus leaning against one of the columns near the Registration while his Scizor, Zoroark, Dragonite, and Rayquaza were resting. Dexter wasn't in sight.

"Good to see you again Virus, but where's Dex?" Ash asked, grinning slightly. Virus moved to the right showing our 'favorite' Hybrid Dex.

' **Right here. Didn't think we would be here together did ya?'** he smirked. Dexter looked at Virus.

"You didn't happen to call me just to pull that off did you? I was in the middle of a training session when you contacted me to appear behind you" he replied, before disappearing. Moments later he returned.

"Just had to get the others!" he said cheerfully, showing a few pokeballs that the now strapped onto his belt. Ash just sweatdropped.

"Do you have to keep speaking Draconic Virus?" He asked nervously. Virus shrugged.

' **Don't have to but I love to speak like this.'** he said grinning. Dexter laughed slightly.

"You should check in Ash, before it's too late." Ash's eyes widened, until he heard Scott's voice.

"Hey there Ashura Satoshi. Let me help you sign in." Scott said grinning. Dexter looked at Ash.

"Is that really your name?" Ash shook his head,

"No just a cover." he replied. Dexter nodded.

"Still, whatever it is it can't be worse than N's name" he said, trying to to laugh there and then.

' **I forgot his name, What was it again?'** Virus asked the other Hybrid.

"Natural Harmonia Gropius" Dexter said, before laughing madly. The others laughed as well, even the pokemon. The laughing was cut short as N suddenly walked into the registry centre.

"Someone called?" he said doing a little pose saying 'I'm here what do you want'. Dexter smiled.

"Funny that, we were just discussing you" He said, knowing he would pique the interest of the trainer.

"Really? what was it?" He asked, Ash just chuckled and shook his head.

"It's nothing." He said quickly,

"We should sign up N" he said, moving away from the potential disaster. N nodded in agreement.

"Lets go then…"

"Wait Ashura, let me sign you in." Scott said.

 **-Timeskip-**

"Remind me why I came here Scott…" Ash started, "I would LOVE to be on my mountain right now." Scott just grinned.

"YOU came here because of a letter I sent to you 3 weeks ago and the Pidgeot didn't know what direction Mt. Silver was in, that and this was the second to last day of the registry." Ash glared at Scott.

"Remind me to keep a flying type pokemon with you that KNOWS the direction of Mt Silver from Hoenn or Kanto or wherever you are." he said. Scott nodded.

"You should probably go and get the slips to see who you're facing so you can prepare" he said logically. Ash nodded.

"That sounds as good a plan as any. Lets do it!" Dexter said, grinning.

"They said that they would hand them out tomorrow an hour after Registration ends. You should remember this Scott." Ash said, leaning in closer to him.

"Because after all… You registered me as Ashura Satoshi." Scott laughed nervously.

"Yeah...So what are you going to do now?" he asked, quickly changing the subject.

"I'm going to see an old friend of mine… and my girlfriend's." he said quickly, smiling. Scott looked at him.

"Girl...friends. Not just girlfriend?" he asked. Ash just grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer and whispered.

"Don't do that with me, or are you forgetting what I am?" Scott gulped and backed away quickly. Dexter walked up to them.

"Ash, your mate's getting restless, you should probably go see her" he said. Ash sent him a hard glare. N looked confused.

"What does he mean by mates?" he asked, Ash sighed.

"He is a pokemon whisperer, he spends more of his time living among Pokemon instead of humans." he explained. Dexter laughed.

"C'mon Ash, you don't have to be so vague! A 'mate' is the pokemon equivalent of a life partner" Dexter said, smiling at N. Until Ash slugged him in the shoulder. Dexter winced.

"Hey, he wanted to know…" he complained, before teleporting off to train. Which he was escaped blocked by Virus' Scizor.

"Go play with YOUR mate Dex." Ash growled smirkingly. Dexter, not catching the snideness of the remark, instantly agreed.

"Yeah! That sounds great, she loves playing games!" he said happily, before running off in search of Mew. Ash, Virus, and their respective pokemon instantly looked at one another and started laughing. N and Scott looked at them strangely.

"What...just happened?" Scott asked. Ash, still laughing tried to explain what he meant.

"I meant for him to go do it with her." he said, in between bursts of hysterical laughter. The others except the pokemon and Virus, who were still laughing their ass's off laughed with them. N smirked triumphantly.

"So what's with the use of a pokemon term? Why not just say girlfriend? Why mate specifically?" he asked. Ash looked at him blankly.

"I've been living on top of a mountain with pokemon that can speak telepathy to me for a couple years so I am used to saying Mate instead of Girlfriend." he said smirkingly.

'That and I am a pokemon, a Legendary one in fact.' he thought grinning.

"Hey when did you get TR's Meowth?" Scott asked him suddenly. Ash stared at Scott then to Meowth getting a nod from the cat.

"Meowth technically joined me before the betrayal but didn't officially join until he met us at the base of Mt Silver."

 _Flashback_

" _C'mon Ash! Don't be like that!" Dex called out to him. Which was ignored_

" _I have a way to break to da twerp…" someone called out. They all looked towards Meowth, who strangely followed them._

" _Hey Meowth…" Ash said. Meowth walked towards Ash and gave him a Fury swipes to the face, making Ash mad._

" _Listen here Ash, things may have gone haywire with yer old friends, but dat's not a reason ta be down!" Meowth started, "You have May, Maxine, Virus, Dexter Me, Charizard, Tauros, Sceptile, Infernape, Everyone who didn't betray you! They will make you stronger and tougher for the rest of our lives!" Meowth stated causing everyone to nod at Ash, making him feel happy._

" _Yea your right meowth," Ash started. "C'mon guys, I need to get to the top of Mt Silver." Ash started walking up the mountain with Latias following him. Ash stopped and Turned around._

" _You wanted to join me right meowth?" Ash asked the cat. Meowth nodded and tapped the thrown pokeball Ash had thrown. The pokeball dinged instantly and Meowth broke out of the pokeball._

" _I'm never going back in there again…" he stated._

 _Flashback end_

Suddenly Maxine walked up to them and wrapped her arms around Virus.

"Hey!" She said, smiling. Ash laughed.

"Aw, she likes you Virus!" he teased

' **Ashura, I think being on the mountain has left you blank, She's been my girlfriend for a couple years now, just look at her hand "boy".'** Virus said. Ash shrugged.

"Well, we never trained near each other so…" he countered.

' **You could've had one of your Pokemon follow us and relay you what happened in my life since we separated.'** Virus started then he smirked

' **Unless I knocked it out.'** by that point, Ash was ignoring Virus, so didn't care what he said.

"Go play with your girlfriend Virus." Ash called and he and Tia went to their old friends house, leaving a fuming Virus and Maxine alone.

"I am going, to kill him" Virus seethed. Scott chuckled.

"Have fun with that. Tha tha!" he called walking back to the stadium.

 _Meanwhile… With Ash and Latias and his pokemon…._

 _Hurry! We're almost there!_ Latias telepathed to Ash, pulling him towards their destination.

"Tia! Slow down!" Ash told her, "They're not going anywhere!" Despite his protests, Latias continued to drag him to where they were going. Eventually they got to the house, with Ash still telling Tia to slow down and stop dragging him forcefully. Tia knocked on the door with Ash rubbing his wrist and muttering about an iron-like grip with sharp nails that his mistress has.

"Coming!" they heard Bianca say a few moments before the door opened.

"Oh, hello. Do I know you guys?" she asked. Latias looked hurt.

 _You don't remember your friend? How could you. You haven't even seen the person behind me._ she telepathed. Bianca frowned.

"Latias?" she asked. Latias nodded and hugged Bianca.

 _I've missed you!_ Latias telepathed, Ash was already sitting in the kitchen with Lorenzo.

"Hey Lorenzo!" Ash said.

"Hello Ash" Lorenzo said, looking up from his work.

"What do u know about a Third Latios egg that Latias' father had…" Ash asked in a low voice. Lorenzo looked up wide-eyed.

"Do you mean…?" Lorenzo asked. Ash nodded.

"I know, I'm the younger brother of Latios…" Ash stated. Lorenzo looked at ash then engulfed him in a bear hug.

"Can't...breathe…" Ash gasped between breaths. Lorenzo released him, holding him at arm's length.

"I can't believe it! After all these years!" he said happily. Ash shook himself to loosen up his joints.

"Don't go spatting that out! you are the 6th person to know… first, Latias, Second Virus, Third Black, 4th Maxine 5th is Scott and 6th is you." Ash said glaring at Lorenzo. Bianca looked to Ash and Lorenzo.

"What are you two talking about?!" she said with her hands on her hips.

"I'm a latios, Lorenzo remembers since he was the one who saw me hatch besides Latios." Ash stated.

 **AGVT:Well I'm back, Sorry for a long summer without any updates for any one of my stories. I didn't have anything to write any stories so, yea. I'll talk to you guys later!**


	3. The Tournament Part 1

Chapter 3: The Tourney pt 1

 **A/N**

 **TLBOP: This time, I'M starting the A/N…**

 **AGVT: Why? You start it on your story…**

 **TLBOP: It gives me a sense of importance when I really don't HAVE any.**

 **AGVT: Well then… You don't see me start on Adventures Through Johto for the A/N…**

 **TLBOP: Yeah...But I need to feel important to keep my under inflated ego going.**

 **AGVT: Whatever.**

 **TLBOP: Anyway, we should get going with the fic, unless you want to add anything?**

 **AGVT: No I don't.**

 **TLBOP: ALRIGHTY THEN!**

* * *

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WELCOME TO THE FIRST EVER ALTOMARE TOURNAMENT!" The announcer called through the Speaker.

"FIRST UP, WE HAVE DEXTER AGAINST CATRINA!" Dexter walked up to his podium, Catrina to hers.

"Amber, to the battlefront." Dexter called, throwing her pokeball into the arena. Catrina smiled.

"A dark type then. In that case, Machamp, go!" she called, releasing her pokemon.

"THIS FIRST ROUND BATTLE WILL BE A 2 ON 2 BATTLE. THE WINNER WILL BE THE LAST ONE FIGHTING. BEGIN!" the referee called.

"Machamp, mach punch" Catrina called.

"Protect, then use thunder wave" Dexter countered. Amber protected herself with moments to spare, before hitting Machamp with thunder wave. Catrina looked surprised.

"Machamp, use cross chop" she ordered. Unfortunately, paralysis won over and Machamp was unable to attack.

"Amber, swords dance." Dexter said. Catrina began to get worried.

"I've got to at least DAMAGE his pokemon" she muttered.

"Amber, aerial ace" Dexter called out, planning to finish the battle quickly. Catrina looked up in surprise.

"It knows aerial ace?! she said in confusion, before crying out in dismay as the powerful attack slammed into Machamp.

"Machamp is unable to battle!" the referee stated, as he looked at the fainted pokemon. Catrina looked at Dexter and the Absol he was using.

"Right, come on out Medicham" she said. Dexter grinned

"Thought you would have learnt by now. Amber, aerial ace again" he said. Amber complied and slammed into Medicham, sending it into a wall. Fortunately for Catrina, Medicham came out of the wall.

"Use Focus blast." Catrina called out. Dexter cursed as Medicham launched the focus blast, too fast for Amber to dodge. Before anyone could react, the super effective move hit Amber, sending her into the dirt.

"Amber, you ok?" Dexter called out. Amber shakily stood up, glaring at the Medicham.

"Swords Dance" Dexter said suddenly, before Catrina could order a move.

"Medicham, get ready" Catrina called, worried.

"Amber, Aerial Ace and shadow claw!" Dexter ordered.

"Counter with Hi-Jump-Kick" Catrina said, Medicham stepped forward, slamming the Hi-Jump-Kick into Amber just before the combo move hit. Dexter cursed silently as Amber was launched into the wall behind him.

"Amber is unable to battle, Medicham wins" the ref announced.

 _Sneaky. Need to adapt my strategy now._ Dexter thought to himself, taking out his next pokemon.

"Luxray, to the battlefront." Dexter called.

"Begin!" The ref yelled.

"Luxray, start off with charge" Dexter called out.

"Medicham, becareful." Catrina warned.

"Charge again" Dexter called out, taking the opportunity.

"What is he up to..?" She muttered.

"Seriously? You're not attacking? Charge again" Dexter said.

"Focus blast. I'm done with the waiting." She said

"Use thunderbolt on the focus blast" Dexter countered. Thanks to the multiple charges, the thunderbolt eviscerated the focus blast before ploughing into Medicham, who was yelling in pain

"Oh no! Medicham! Are you ok?" Catrina asked worryingly. Medicham remained standing, before collapsing to the ground, unconscious.

"Medicham is unable to battle. The winner in Luxray which means Dexter will be progressing to the next round." The referee announced.

"And after a thrilling battle, Dexter comes out on top."

 **-Timeskip, yay timeskip!-**

"Now it's over to field C for the battle between Virus and Ash!" The announcer said.

"Scizor, you're up." Virus said.

"Charizard, come on out!" Ash called, releasing his pokemon.

"This is a Full 6 on 6 battle! The first to defeat all six is declared the winner!" the Ref announced. "BEGIN!"

"Scizor, Watch him closely… We don't want to mess up like we did back in Sinnoh."

"Charizard, Flamethrower" Ash called, going straight onto the offensive.

"Use Swords dance and Silver wind Defensive maneuver." Virus called quickly, smirking. Ash pondered a bit.

"Cut off Flamethrower and fly up" He said.

"Aerial Ace!" Virus called. Ash cursed as Scizor flew upwards, hitting Charizard with the move.

"Charizard, quickly grab hold of Scizor then use seismic toss/fire spin combo!" Ash called out, thinking on his feet.

"Use Double team before he grabs you!" Virus called. "Then use Metal Sound and Flash Cannon!" Ash cursed as Scizor used double team to dodge, before hitting Charizard with the combo move.

"Scizor, use Swords dance continuously." Virus called smugly. However, Ash smirked.

"Charizard, Flamethrower while it's distracted with the move. Hit all of them." Ash called out.

"Iron Defense!" Virus called out quickly. Ash stared at him.

"Charizard, just...continue I guess"

"Move towards him." Virus commanded. Scizor moved towards Charizard and was rewarded with a high powered flamethrower from point blanc, the iron defense doing nothing for Scizor as it only raises the defense, not the special defense.

"MEGA EVOLVE!" Virus shouted. Scizor was surrounded in a bright pink glow, then a few seconds later the Mega Scizor stood there.

"Bullet punch and Iron Head combo!" Virus said quickly. Ash cried out as Charizard was sent to the floor.

"If that's how you want to play it, then fine. Charizard, Mega evolve." Ash called out angrily.

"Doesn't matter to me, I know Dragons Strengths AND weaknesses… Including Mega Evolved ones… Scizor! use Double Team, the use Aerial Ace, Bullet Punch, and Iron Head!" Virus ordered. Before Ash could do anything, Charizard (Y) was on the floor, fainted.

"Charizard is Unable to battle! Scizor wins!" The Ref called.

"Scizor return." Virus called, Scizor flew behind Virus. "Go Flygon!"

"Go Lucario!" Ash called.

"Begin!" The ref called, throwing his hand down.

"Lucario, aura sphere" Ash called out.

"Dragon Pulse" Virus countered. The two moves hit each other and created a large dust cloud.

"Lucario, use your aura to find Flygon and use ice punch" Ash called out.

"Dragon Claw and Aerial Ace! Then use Draco Meteor!" Virus called in Quick succession. Unfortunately for Flygon, Lucario was fast, and considering the fact that he could see where Flygon was and Flygon couldn't see him, got a direct hit on the Dragon/Ground type, who quickly recovered and used Draco Meteor.

"Dragon Tail!" Virus commanded.

"Metal claw to block then fire an aura sphere at close range" Ash called out.

"Send it back with Dragon Claw!" Virus said. Flygon stopped the close range Aura Sphere and sent it back, exploding it against Lucario and damaging them both and sending smoke everywhere, covering the field entirely.

"Lucario and Flygon are un-able to battle! Contestants, please Draw your next pokemon!" the ref called out.

"Right, Sceptile. You're up!", Ash called out.

"Hmp, Grass type with Grass Dragon Megastone… Rayquaza!" Virus called out.

"Sceptile can mega evolve?" Ash asked, surprised. Virus sighed.

"I told you. I am a Dragon Master! Sceptile's Mega evolution makes him a Grass dragon type." Virus says as he throws Ash a Sceptilite stone.

"Don't expect any other Freebies from me Ash, I don't want the people here and watching and reading to think I'm a softy." Ash nodded his thanks and mega evolved Sceptile

"Begin!" the Ref announced.

"Dragon Ascent!" Virus instantly called out. Rayquaza shot up into the sky, after a minute or two, people started to think she wasn't coming back. but suddenly they hear a sonic boom and a loud explosion followed.

"Sceptile! Are you ok?" Ash called once the smoke cleared, Sceptile got up slowly, Wincing as the damage was starting to hurt.

"Rayquaza, Hone Claws."

"Sceptile, Dragon Pulse combined with Leaf Tornado." Ash called out. However, as Sceptile began to release the moves, Virus called out his next move.

"DRACO METEOR!" Virus shouted smirking, Ash gasped

"Sceptile! Dig quickly!" Ash commanded worryingly.

"Rayquaza, Grab him." Virus called.

"Stop!" Scott called out on the microphone. Everyone looked at the monitor and both pokemon powered down their attacks.

"As a request from our first finalist Dexter. Ash, Virus, AND Dexter are going to have a Three way three on three match later tonight!" Scott said shocking everyone. Dexter came out of Virus' locker room doorway.

"That is correct! I want to battle both of them in official matches. This is how it's going to work. We're going to have three pokemon battling, one from each of us, at a time. We'll all use 6 pokemon. The first to be eliminated comes third in the tournament, the next comes second and the last one standing comes first. In the event of a draw, the winner will be decided through a 1 on 1 battle. Everyone still with me?" He said, looking at the crowd. The referee paused, uncertain.

"Will this be...now?" He said. Dexter shook his head.

"Ash's pokemon got beat up pretty bad. The battle will take place in two days time, at 12:00. Here." he said. Before walking away.

"Wait!" Ash said. Dexter turned around interested. "I want to finish this match, official or not," Ash started looking towards Virus, who nodded.

"Rayquaza! Mega Evolve!" Virus yelled his eyes glowing red. Dexter sat down on the sideline, watching the match.

'Pretty sure Ash has lost this match' he telepathed to Mew, who giggled.

"Draco Meteor!" Virus called,

"Dig!" Ash called.

"Grab him!" Virus called out. "Ash! Get Rayquaza down and you win, that's my only request, use all your pokemon one at a time though." Virus said, healing all of his pokemon with his abilities. Dexter laughed quietly.

"Yep, Ash's lost." He said to himself. Virus looked at Dexter and glared at him.

"Sceptile! Frenzy Plant!" Ash called, "Then use Bullet seed and Energy ball!"

"Send back the Energy ball and dodge the Frenzy plant" Virus called. Rayquaza nodded, attempting to fly out of the range of Frenzy Plant. But Frenzy plant caught the end of her tail and pulled her back down to the ground slamming her into the ground.

"RAYQUAZA! PROTECT!" Virus yelled.

"Sceptile, use leaf blade when the protect goes down." Ash called out. Rayquaza put up a Protect right as the Energy ball and Bullet seeds hit her, sending them flying and making her almost pass out from exhaustion.

" _AND COULD ASH PULL OUT A SHOCK WIN HERE?"_ The commentator roared excitedly. Sceptile ran forward with Leaf blade primed and struck Rayquaza, who blocked with a Dragon claw, Sceptile swung his other blade at Rayquaza, making her faint right there. Ash cheered happily, while Sceptile nodded once, before Ash returned him.

"Good job Sceptile. You did great!" He complimented. Virus sighed and Returned Rayquaza before walking out. Dexter looked somewhat surprised, but followed Virus out the arena.

"Why are you following me Dex?" Virus asked after he grabbed his things from his waiting room. Dexter sighed.

"I know Rayquaza is stronger than that. Hell, I know firsthand how strong she is." He said quietly.

"I fully healed his entire team when everyone was focused on the pokemon, Rayquaza was at three fourths of her stamina so she was taken down but not without a damn fight." Virus said, walking out the door.

"Two more things Virus. Then you can go do whatever you want." Dexter said quickly, looking directly at Virus, who sighed and stopped and looked at Dexter.

"Make it fast."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **TLBOP: That's it. I'm done for the day. Where the hell is my coffee?**

 **AGVT: I thought you drank Tea Not coffee?**

 **TLBOP: At this time of night? I need coffee to keep me awake.**

 **AGVT: Hold on one second. *Grabs a Megaphone sets it to high* CUT! *Puts away Megaphone* ok we're good.**

 **TLBOP: *Sits down* Urgh. I gotta stop stressing 24/7. I need a fucking break.**

 **AGVT: We're on set! We can't be Stressing out over the little shit here man. Looks to the Background crew and grabs megaphone* PUT IT BACK WE ARE NOT DONE WITH IT YET! *Puts megaphone away***

 **TLBOP: I know man, but I have other things going on, Then there is the fact that 90% of my school CONSTANTLY acts like monkeys, throwing shit around (not literally) and just acting like plebs.**

 **AGVT: You mean idiots?**

 **TLBOP: Idiots... Plebs… Same difference. Just… read and review. No flames and yeah. I'm going to go die slowly. On my bed. In comfort.**

 **AGVT: Bye!**


	4. Important Update

**Hey everyone its Aura-Guardian-Vru5-T0by or AGVT for short, I'm here to say that I'm unfortunately putting all of my stories on hold, I'm currently in my last year of high school and i'm more focused on that then anything else right now, also I've had a lot going on in my head besides school and I need to take a break from writing... well writing my own stories, I'm sure a lot of you go and read TLBOP's stories** _ **How to Be a Mew**_ **and his other stories, I'll be helping him with his but when I can. I'm sorry to all of you but when I decide to update any of my stories it'll be later on when I need to clear my mind of everything else. As of three weeks ago My GF broke up with me and I need more time to think of that aswell, doesn't help she did it before school started but I guess she couldn't think of any other time to do it. but I'm very very sorry for the update like this but I hope that you'll all understand and support me through this, I'll be reading Reviews and all of that but I will try to write a chapter or two whenever I can so I can think of something else other than that. If anyone is writing a story and using my work as a template you guys rock and you guys can use my OC Virousite Maple and his team or make up a new team for him (as long as its dragons please.)**

 **Everyone who takes time to read my stories I thank you and you all rock.**

 **Be seeing you.**

 **-Aura-Guardian-Vru5-T0by (AGVT)**


End file.
